


in the p.m.

by lovesickldh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Canon Compliant, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Nightmares, One Shot, Sharing a Bed, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesickldh/pseuds/lovesickldh
Summary: after a long day, donghyuck always knows mark will be there for him, no matter what.





	in the p.m.

The TV flickered as pictures of different flowers popped up on the screen, lighting up the dark room and splashing bluish color across their faces. The narrator on the TV droned on about the flowers, but Donghyuck had stopped listening awhile ago. It was late, and he was tired, but there was no way he was going to fall asleep now.

  
Not when Mark’s hand was placed gently on his thigh and all seemed right in the world.

  
It had been a long day for both of them. Mark was in all three units of NCT, and after a scheduling error, all three of them needed to perform at the same show. That enough was challenging, but they also had individual recording sessions and assorted practices and Donghyuck’s allergies had been acting up all day, further souring the mood.

  
Most of all, they hadn’t really be able to talk much that day.

  
That was okay now, though. Currently, they were sitting together in the softest silence, the only noises being the hum of the fridge over in the dorm’s kitchen, the air flowing in and out of Mark’s lips, and the murmurs of the documentary on the TV. Donghyuck would watch documentaries all day if it meant he could watch them next to his best friend, just feeling the warmth he gave in the slightly chilly room.

  
Donghyuck turned his head slightly, allowing his eyes to shift towards Mark. The older boy was watching the documentary with a curious focus in his eyes, leaned up straight against the couch with his legs just slightly parted in front of him. His caramel hair was a little messy. Donghyuck smiled a little; even if Mark was tired, things caught his interest so easily.

  
Stretching his arms, Donghyuck arched his back before slouching back into his previous position, his legs bent strangely and wide. Mark didn’t look at him, just stared at the stupid flower documentary, but he kept his hand on Donghyuck’s leg, which was exposed under a pair of basketball shorts. Mark was wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt that was just big enough to pull off that casual-chic look that Donghyuck found so perfect.

  
Donghyuck squirmed a little, pulling his arms close to his chest and burying his face into the sleeves of his black sweatshirt. Well, technically, it was Mark’s sweatshirt. It was getting cold in the living room, and it only made him crave sleep more. He felt his eyelids drooping, but he resisted, forcing himself to stare at the yellow rose on the screen. He didn’t really want to fall asleep anyway. Sleep was for the weak.

  
Mostly he didn’t want what came with sleep. Or at least what had been visiting him in the dark hours of the night for the past few weeks.

  
He glanced at Mark again, seeing if he was getting tired. If he was, he didn’t show it. Mark didn’t show a lot of things. Stupid Mark.

  
Still, his shoulder looked pretty comfortable, and Donghyuck was exhausted. So, before he knew it, his head was leaned against Mark’s shoulder. The older male tensed up, all the way down to his hand. Donghyuck wondered if Mark could feel Donghyuck’s hair tickling his neck.

  
Mark removed his hand from Donghyuck’s thigh, and the auburn felt his cheeks turn red and a wave of guilt spread through him. He was about to lift his head up and leave when Mark’s arm was suddenly around him and pulling him closer so Donghyuck could more comfortably lean on him.

  
Donghyuck didn’t look up, but he could hear Mark huff as his other hand reached towards Donghyuck’s legs, which he proceeded to drag closer towards him. Soon, his legs weren’t dangling off the couch but across Mark’s lap. The younger male smiled secretly as the brunette silently placed his palm back on his thigh, a tick that the older one had picked up after all the years they had known each other.

  
Mark’s sweatpants were a lot softer than they looked, especially against the younger male’s mostly bare legs. Donghyuck didn’t think he could get any more comfortable; he was basically sitting on top of his best friend. But after a few minutes, Mark shifted a little to pull his legs onto the couch in a cross-legged position, and Donghyuck was actually in his lap, with his head still laid against Mark’s shoulder, and Mark’s arm wrapped around him firmly.

  
It was so warm.

  
Mark was his best friend, and he had taken care of him since they were young. If there was any place Donghyuck would feel safe, it was right here.

  
As expected, it wasn’t long before Donghyuck had finally closed his eyes and gone to sleep. He didn’t know how long he had been sleeping, but after a while he woke up to a completely dark living room. Mark set down the remote on the table, a little too loudly for how late it was, and then he murmured something and was grabbing at Donghyuck’s arms.

  
“C’mon, Hyuck.”

  
Mark wrapped Donghyuck’s arms around his neck, and then put his own under the younger male’s knees and back. In his semi-conscious state, Donghyuck had no idea what Mark was doing until he stood up, picking Donghyuck up with him. His bare feet padded against the wooden flooring as he made his way across the living room and into the hall, carrying the auburn with him easily. Donghyuck held onto him tightly, feigning deep sleep and burying his face into the crook of Mark’s neck. His hair smelled like flowers. It always did.

  
Soon, they were inside the boys’ shared room. Mark laid Donghyuck down onto a bed, slowly and gently, placed the cool duvet over him, and then after a moment cursed aloud. He tried to pick Donghyuck up again, but Donghyuck shied away from the brunette, a sly grin on his lips that Mark couldn’t see in the dark.

  
“Hyuck, I accidentally put you in my bed. C’mon, get out. You have your own bed.”

  
Donghyuck muttered something, purposefully low enough that Mark couldn’t hear it.

  
“What?” Mark leaned in close, tilting his head towards the auburn’s lips.

  
Donghyuck let a slow grin break across his face before he repeated himself. “Too bad.”

  
The older male stood up straight, quietly whining down at him. “I’m tired, get out.”

  
“Go to sleep, then. You have a bed.”

  
“Hyuck…”

  
“I’m tired, too, shut up. Use mine if I’m too gross to share a bed with. I'm not moving.”

  
“Your bed is too stiff. I’ll wake up sore.”

  
Donghyuck laughed softly, his voice muffled by the blanket. “Good night, Mark Lee.”

  
Mark got into the bed, grumbling and huffing. Donghyuck felt the older male’s foot brush against his leg as he did. “You’re going to steal all the blankets like you usually do.”

  
Donghyuck poked Mark in the stomach, hard. “You’re rude.”

  
“Isn’t sleep supposed to be relaxing? And yet, I have the most stressful person on the planet in my bed right now.” Mark poked back in retaliation several times, causing the ticklish auburn to burst out laughing, a little too loud in the silent night but it didn’t matter.

  
“I know how it feels, Mark Lee. Life is cruel, isn’t it?” he whispered. He turned away from Mark. “Good night.”

  
“Good night, Hyuck.”

 

 

 

Something was wrong. Donghyuck didn’t know where he was. There were whispers around him, loud popping noises, and the faces of those he knew around him dripped away like wax on a candle.

  
And then suddenly, there was another voice.

  
“Hyuck. Donghyuck, it’s me, are you okay?”

  
Donghyuck opened his eyes, the very faint light of sunrise seeping through the window, illuminating a familiar face. Mark’s hands were holding him up tightly.

  
“What...what?” Donghyuck mumbled, trying to understand where he was. Both of them were sitting up on Mark’s bed, the soft blanket still draped over their legs.

  
“You looked like you were having a nightmare. You’re...” Mark paused to tilt his head slightly and wipe Donghyuck’s cheek with his thumb. “You’re crying, Hyuck.”

  
Donghyuck responded by slowly wrapping his shaking arms around Mark’s back, feeling the life beneath the fabric of his slightly-too-big t-shirt.

  
Mark did the same, and he held Donghyuck for a few minutes before murmuring into Donghyuck’s shoulder.

  
“I just...I just want you to know. I’m always here for you, Hyuck. I always am, and I always will be. I know you’ve been having nightmares lately. I didn’t want to say anything.”

  
Donghyuck pressed his cheek onto Mark’s shoulder, staying quiet and letting the tears fall onto the cotton of the older male’s t-shirt.

  
“I mean, I know you don’t care whether I give you permission or not, but you’re always welcome to climb into my bed if you need to. You’re not gross, you know that right? And, you know, you can tell me about the nightmares if you need to. I’m here, Hyuck, no matter if you push me away or hold me closer. I’m here.”

  
Donghyuck pulled Mark closer to him, until it felt like every gross, shivering inch of him was pressed against his best friend. Until the only thing he could hear was Mark’s heartbeat and his words echoing in the dark of their room. Until Donghyuck was sure that, once again, all was right in his world.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i hope you enjoyed! this was just a self-indulgent markhyuck fic lol. anyways! follow me on twitter @lovesickldh. i have an nct dream au going on there. thank you for reading!


End file.
